Modern vehicles typically have a vehicle diagnostic system, including one or more separate computer control modules. Examples of such computer control modules (also known as just “modules”) are: a powertrain control module (PCM), an engine control module (ECM), a transmission control module (TCM), an ABS control module, and an air bag control module.
“Off-board devices,” such as cellular telephones, computers, scan tools and code readers are known in the art. Scan tool and code reader testing devices interface with vehicle diagnostic systems to, e.g., access, display, and/or print vehicle diagnostic information. OBD II (On-Board Diagnostics version II) Scan Tools are one commonly known type of scan tool and are governed by a number of standards, e.g., SAE J1978 Rev. 1998-02 and SAE J1979 Rev. 1997-09. Scan tools are relatively expensive diagnostic devices that have a relatively large number of features and are typically marketed to professional automobile mechanics and service stations. Scan tools are generally considered to be beyond the means of most automobile hobbyists and the ordinary individual interested in performing simple maintenance or service of a few vehicles, such as a family “fleet” of vehicles.
One expense involved in manufacturing scan tools is the costs of the parts, such as the processor, circuit boards, display, housing and input keys. Another expense associated with scan tools is the software that needs to be installed on the device. There are many different makes and models of automobiles, many of which have specialized codes and error messages. In addition, since vehicle manufacturers add new equipment, codes and faults, it is often necessary to update the software to include the new codes and faults every time a new model year is introduced. Further, most scan tools are equipped to handle the communications protocols and error/fault messages of most, if not all, of the vehicles on the market. This requires the scan tool to store a large number of error/fault codes and many different communications protocols. As a result, the cost of the scan tool is beyond the reach of the average back yard mechanic, who only has one or two automobiles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system that efficiently transfer the vehicle information to an off-board device for interpretation. Also, it is desirable to provide an off-board device that may control a performance of a vehicle based on the vehicle information.